Rare Pair
by BubbleWrapAndCupcakes43
Summary: This is a collection of short stories done for the Tumblr Aph Rare Pair Week. Basically has three paragraph fanfictions of rare pairs in Hetalia


Pairing: Prussia/England

"Hey man, you owe me a drink."

Arthur looked up with an annoyed scowl at the white haired man leaning against the bar where Arthur sat alone on a worn brown stool. "And why do I owe you a drink a again?"

The white haired man, Gilbert, grinned. "'Cause when I first looked at you, I dropped mine."

Arthur huffed and looked back down at his drink. "Well that's too damn bad, because I'm not buying you anything."

Pairing: Belarus/ Liechtenstein

Lili and Natalia sat across from each other in a small cafe. "Lili, put down that cupcake please."

Lili looked up in confusion but did what her lover asked. "Why, is something wrong?"

"No, you're just sweet enough already."

Pairing: Romanada

"Hey, Stupid face." Used to the usual insult in every sentence, Canada looked up as Romano walked toward him, hiding something behind his back.

"Hi Romano, what are you-" Canada was cut off as Romano shoved a white bear in his face and quietly walked away, his face as red as a tomato.

Canada looked at the bear in surprise before a big smile, as well as a blush, lit his face as he read the red letters marked on the bear stomach.

I like you. A lot.

Pairing: America/Denmark

Denmark and America sat outside of the doors that lead into the World Meeting. They were kicked out for being too loud and annoying everyone in the room, which was completely unfair as France was making sexual comments about everyone and he didn't get kicked out.

So, there they sat, sulking in the silence on opposite side of the hall, neither paying any attention to the other. That is until America let out a loud sneeze

Denmark looked up at America as he wiped his nose and smiled, a sparkle lighting in his eyes as he stared at America's face. "I'd say God bless you, but it looks like he already did."

Pairing: Canada/Liechtenstein

A blonde man with strange violet eyes stood awkwardly beside a small, green eyed blonde girl. They were left behind as their friends chased each other around the school, and were currently trying to think of something to say. Suddenly, the man thought of an idea.

"Do you know how heavy a polar bear is?" The smaller girl jumped as the voice cut through the thick, awkward silence. Turning her head to look at the man above her, she cocked her head to the side.

"No, I don't. How heavy are they?"

"Enough to break the ice." The violet eyed man stuck his hand out to the girl on his right. "My names Matthew."

The blonde girl laughed as she shook his hand. "I'm Lili."

Pairing: America/ Vietnam

Cara walked hand in hand with her boyfriend as they made their way towards the lunch room. She felt a tug on her hand and looked up to see Alfred's dazzling smile and big blue eyes looking at her.

"You know, if you were a burger at Mcdonalds, you'd be a McGorgeous."

Cara tripped on her own feet as a furious blush painted her face. "Uh, thank you… I think."

Pairing: Prussia/ England

Arthur walked alone on an empty street. The cold wind rustled the leaves on the nearby trees, and the blonde man shivered under his black coat. Through the silence, Arthur was able to hear footsteps approaching him from behind at a rapid pace. On instinct, he tensed up and began to walk a little faster as the footsteps got closer.

"Hey! Wait up!" A male voice carried down the street as Arthur came to an abrupt stop and turned around to see a familiar white haired, red eyed man grinning and speeding up his pace to meet Arthur.

Seeing the man who constantly pestered him brought an instant scowl to his face. "Gilbert, what an unpleasant surprise. What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I just saw you walking and wondered if you need help getting home."

"No, I am quite capable of navigating around the town without getting lost, thank you. "

"Well, I was just confused cause, ya' know, Hell _is _a long way from here." Gilbert face twisted into his shit-eating grin as he watched for Arthur's reaction.

At first, Arthur didn't quite catch the insult. But when he did, his scowl deepened as his face grew red with anger. Then he Kicked Gilbert in the shin.

"Fucking knob-head." As Gilbert yelped in pain, Arthur turned on his heel and walked off, a small smile of satisfaction lighting his face as he listened to Gilberts fading voice as he hissed in pain.


End file.
